Complicated little thing called love
by mamamusings28
Summary: Edward Cullen ladies man some might even call him a womanizer meets what some would call stage 5 clinger Bella Swan one night. Both are clueless when it comes to love. Will these two helpless souls be able to help one another or fail miserably. ExB AH OOC.
1. Prologue

Hello Fanfic! Kinda of longish A/N coming up! It has been a long while since I've been daring enough to post a story. I did back in 2010/11 and sadly I got discouraged for many reasons the big one being I felt no one was reading my stories. So naturally I got bummed deleted the stories and kept it moving. Still obsessively read other stories and then something changed I started my own blog just for the hell of it.

An to be honest no is probably reads or even looks at my blog but writing posts make me happy. I thought to myself why not give fanfic another go Amanda? So here I am like a newbie again! So please be honest and if you can kind! Also please review! Make my day! Lol without further ado a snippet into my new little gem!

Complicated Love. .

Prologue

Growing up I always believed in happily ever afters. I obsessed over it really I grew up pretty normal my dad worshiping the ground my mom walks on and vice versa. Their love was something I always admired and hoped I can achieve. However, being 27 and perpetually single I think the love gene might've skipped me. My best friend Alice says I'm a hopeless romantic and my other best friend Rose says I'm hopelessly naive.

Then I met him. The guy that changed everything I ever believed in. He gave me hope he gave me hell he gave me everything but him. It all happened on the one night I agreed to go on a blind date that Alice set up I agreed because I'm desperate and because a part of me that is forever hopeful thought maybe this could be something more. I was of course wrong. I would like to say that sometimes it was as easy as breathing with him. Other times I felt like I was suffocating.

•

•

•

•

Please let me know what your thoughts are! Whether I should continue or not! I have chapter 1 and ready to go if you are intrigued! Thanks for reading & reviewing


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Salutations! Thank you for the 1 review you hold a special place in my heart!**

 **and the favorite/follows**

 **I appreciate it! So I will hopefully be posting regularly! Until I figure out a schedule. Also downloaded app and have no idea what I'm doing! My chapters won't typically be this long if you consider this long!**

 **Also a little insight on my Bella & Edward they will be a bit OOC and sometimes they may even be aggravating. **

**With that being said hope you enjoy the first official chapter!**

 **Don't forget to review! :D I'm needy.**

Chapter 1

.

"Alice I've been sitting in this restaurant holding a damn yellow rose for an hour and 15 minutes! The guy clearly isn't showing up." I hissed.

"Bella please just give it five more minutes you've already waited this long and remember this could be your one." My best friend pleads but all I can do is shake my head no like she can see me.

"Alice I'm going home this was a fail and I'm ok with that. I'm over getting these pathetic looks from people here and never mind the fact that I look like a dick holding this rose." I say sighing while dropping said dreadful rose on the table and making my way to the front door.

"Ugh I feel terrible for pushing this on you and then this to happens I will make it up to you I promise! I just don't understand why Jacob would do that." Alice continues rambling in my ear. At this point I've stopped listening I know she feels bad I get it but I'm over this debacle of a blind date.

"Ally cat please stop beating yourself up over this maybe there is a reason he didn't show up. Take me to lunch tomorrow and we are even. I gotta go I'm about to jump on the train. Love you!" I say rushingly as I hang up.

In the corner of my eye I see a handsome man. Now I've seen my fair share of handsome men living in New York City but there is something about him. Something that called me to him. I don't know if it's his wild hair or the odd shade of it or how tall he was compared to my 5'4 frame. I couldn't take my eyes off him I feel like a stalker.

Of course as luck would have it during my stare down beautiful green eyes catch my brown ones. He gives me a sexy smirk like he knew he just caught me mid drool watching him. Bashfully I break our eye contact putting my head down while making my way to get a metro card.

Fighting with the machine because it's not taking my wrinkled dollar I feel rather than see an arm come between me and the damn machine. Chuckling quietly he takes it lightly from my hands.

"You know typically when you try forcing the machine to take your wrinkled dollar it's just going to continue to spit it out. You gotta have some patience and viola!" My mystery man with the beautiful green eyes says. Miraculously after flattening the dollar out the machine from hell took it.

"Wow well thank you I obviously didn't have the patience for much right now. So thank you.." I say shyly hoping he catches my drift to tell me his name so I can finally put a name to this face that has me currently mesmerized.

"I'm Edward and you are?" He says expectantly as his hand shoots out to shake mine.

"I'm Bella short for Isabella wow Edward that's a great name." I nervously start rambling because his hand feels amazing in mine. I'm also trying my hardest not to come off as a weirdo which I think I'm failing at. Though he puts me at ease when he laughs.

"Well thank you Bella I've grown to like it." He says jokingly as we both walk side by side through the turnstile and on to the same platform. I do an internal happy dance.

"So Edward who helped me with my dollar dilemma what are you up to tonight." I asked flirtatiously intrigued by this stranger. He smiles enjoying our banter

"Well Bella I'm actually meeting up with some of my friends and then heading to a bar. How about you? What has you put tonight? Hot date?" Though he's joking I cringe which he doesn't miss.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry or bring up bad feelings." He says apologetically. I cringe yet again because I don't really want to tell this handsome stranger I got stood up, but I also feel bad because he's being sweet about it.

"It's ok it's just my best friend she set me up on this blind date and I was suppose to show up with a yellow rose. Long story short I was waiting there for and hour and 15 minutes holding a yellow rose." I finish off embarrassingly blushing like mad. To my surprise he lets out a big laugh.

"That sucks. I didn't realize people were still desperate enough to do the blind date thing. So what do you think happened? He saw you and left? Or he didn't bother to go at all?" He says while his laughing subsides. Shocked and hurt that this guy who barely knows me just insulted me not once but twice.

"Uh wow thanks for the insults I didn't realize I was having a conversation with such a judgmental person." I say full of attitude.

Rather than looking properly chastised or remorseful for coming off as insulting. The jerk sat there smirking.

"I wouldn't consider myself judgmental. Though that comment about being desperate would say otherwise. I consider myself as being honest. Brutally sometimes. If that offends you then I do sincerely apologize." He smiles apologetically at me trying to appear genuine.

"Yeah well thanks for that half ass apology." I say quickly standing as my stop approaches

"It's not half ass. I really am sorry for offending you. I didn't mean for it to come off that way." He says smoothly.

"Yeah well it did and it's fine. I get it anyway I would say it's nice meeting you but would contradict how I'm feeling right now. Have a good evening at the bar." I said evenly while walking up to the door waiting for it to open.

"Wait let me make it up to you somehow. Take you out to dinner. How about tomorrow night?" He rushes behind me. The doors open and I step out on the platform and he follows.

"What are you doing? I say annoyed. "Don't you have friends to meet? I don't need a pity date Edward." I say in a tone that lets him know I'm over this disastrous encounter.

"I can catch the next train it's fine. Listen there's something about you. Maybe it was the way you were open and honest with me. Maybe it's the way you called me out on being a dick. All these possibilities have me willing to step out of my comfort zone. So what do you say? Will you go out to dinner with me tomorrow?" He looks at me imploringly.

A bit taken back by his honesty I bit my lip and ponder what my next move with him will be. Looking up at him a bit hesitant I decide I might as well give him a shot. What's the worst that could happen.

"Fine. I will give you one chance Edward. One dinner. I don't like to waste my time. I'm also a very straight forward person and can come off strong." I finish rambling listing reasons for him to not bother with the dinner. I hold my hand out to him.

"Phone please. I'll add my number for you." I say patiently. He looks up at me confused but smiles sweetly as he hands me his phone.

"Thank you for having an open mind Bella I promise you won't regret it. I will give you a call sometimes tonight or tomorrow." He smiles flirtatiously at me.

Flustered by the sudden change our encounter has taken I simply say sounds good and walk away and wave my goodbyes to the mysterious yet judgmental handsome stranger.

•

•

•

•

 **love it hate it? Let me know if chapter two should follow!**

 **Also apologize for any misspelling or grammatical errors you may find!**

 **Toodles!**

 **-mamasmusings**


	3. Chapter 2

**The next day**

I woke up with my phone buzzing annoyingly in my ear. Remembering my encounter I jump quickly to pick it up. Foolishly assuming it's the beautiful stranger I met. I was wrong it was my over exuberant best friend.

"Ally it's 9:45 in the morning do you not sleep?" I say frustrated.

"Bella darling you said to take you to brunch to make up for the little snafu yesterday. This is me waking you up to join me and rose for brunch at 12." She finished patiently.

"Al I meant lunch like at a normal time 2 or 3. I'm up now though so I'll do brunch. You my dear friend will be paying for all the mimosas I drink." I reply jokingly.

Not being much of a drinker, but the events that transpired in the last 24 hours has me rethinking everything. Part of me is intrigued by Edward and what could come of the date he insisted on. Another part of me is a bit hesitant.

"Of course I will Bella! We'll see you at blend 12 o'clock! Bottomless brunch!" She responds excitedly.

"I was totally joking about the mimosas. Got it 12 at blend see you guys there!" I hang up. Like a fool I check my phone to see if I might've missed a text or call while I was drooling. Only call I see is Alice. Not putting much thought into the fact that I haven't heard from mister mysterious. I put some music on and start cleaning up my modest little abode. Caught up in cleaning and the music time got away from me and I notice it's already 11:20.

"Shit Alice is going to kill me." I mutter to myself. I run to the shower to do a quick wash or as Rose would call it a hooker bath. By some sheer miracle I'm decent and have an uber waiting by 11:40.

Strolling into blend at 11:56 I see my two best friends sitting at the table waiting for me.

"You know Bella for someone who likes to plan things down to the second. You sure do like to cut things close." Rose says with a raised eyebrow. Sitting down I smile at my sometimes too honest best friend.

"Thank you guys for waiting on me. Though I'll have you know I'm 4 minutes early. Thank you very much." I say smugly.

"Big whoop 4 minutes." She says though she smiles so I know she's just messing with me.

"So Bella what happened last night I got the foot notes version from Alice over here. Want to give me your version or should I stick to the foot notes." She says sipping her mimosa.

"Honestly Alice foot notes version will probably be better than any version I could give you. So stick to that." I tell her scanning the menu. While Alice is pouring me my first mimosa of the day.

"So what do you think happened? He saw you and left? Or didn't bother to show up at all?" She says jokingly. Dropping the menu fast I look up at her shocked and a bit hurt.

"What is with people thinking he saw me and left? Or that he didn't even bother. Couldn't it have been that he got his days confused. That he was nervous. What am I not pretty enough or worth a blind date." I say ranting not even bothering to catch a breath. Shocked spread across both my best friends as I finished my rant. Taking a deep breath.

"Whoa whoa honey calm your tits. I was just kidding. I didn't actually think saw you and left." Rose says apologetically while putting an arm around me.

"What did you mean by people Bella?" Alice asks. Damn. I hoped she didn't catch on to what I said mid rant.

"I didn't want to say anything because I don't even know if it is anything to be honest. Yesterday when I was leaving that debacle of a date. I kinda sorta of met a guy." I finish quickly. Alice face lights up while rose looked a bit hesitant to get excited.

"What do you mean by kinda of sorta? It's either you did or didn't babe." Rose says knowingly. while looking at me daring me to go against her comment.

"Ok I met a guy his name is Edward. He is so handsome and has the most gorgeous green eyes. Honestly there's just something about him meeting him felt right. Almost like it was meant to be.. He pretty much said same thing you just said but added he didn't realize people were desperate enough to do blind dating. Some shit like that." I finished. Rose face goes from listening intently to annoyed and Alice looks shocked.

"What a dick he said that?" Surprised that Alice was the one that said it and not Rose.

"Yeah what Alice said." Rose agreed.

"I know I was completely thrown off by it. Clutch your pearls ladies. I gave him my number after he realized that I was insulted he insisted on taking me out tonight." I told them awaiting their reactions to what I just told them.

"Wait What? Let me make sure I got this right. The guy implied that you're desperate. You then give him your number and agree to go out with him, because he batted his pretty green eyes at you and asked nicely." Rose finished puzzled. Alice just nodding along agreeing with her.

"Uh yeah well when you put it that way it doesn't sound great. I mean he hasn't even bothered to call or text me. Maybe it was just a fluke." I say evenly. Feeling a bit disheartened at the reality of that being a possibility. My girls just smile sadly at me and we finish up our brunch and mimosas.

"So how long are you giving bozo to reach out before we can call this a bust." Rose says.

"Uh I'm not sure why?" I question. Alice suddenly perks up.

"Well if he doesn't call then you my dear can come out with us tonight to the Brooklyn whiskey!" Alice says happily.

"What the hell why not! I'm sure if I get stood up fo a second night in a row. A night out is just what I need." I respond. Thoroughly enjoying the shocked look on both their faces.

We say our goodbyes with tentative plans to meet later. All depending on whether or not Edward decides to use my number. Willing myself not obsess over why he hasn't called or even a simple text as the hours begin to pass. Suddenly my phone goes off at around 8:30 pm like the eager beaver that I am I jump to check it. Once I read the text from the unknown number I know it belongs to him.

The text simply says _" I didn't realIze I double booked. Maybe we can try this again sometime in the future."_

I feel like a complete dumb ass for wasting my time discussing him at brunch. I feel like an even bigger ass for giving him my number, and for believing his pretty eyes. What's really bothering me most is I allowed myself to hope that there might be something there. Rose is right I could be so hopelessly naïve.

•

•

 **let me hear those thoughts :)**

 **mamasmusings28**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey Hi Hello! I'm so excited I got a few reviews last chapter! An lots more follows and fav Makes my heart happy! I saw some concerns and hopefully this chapter will address some of them!**

 **Also my apologies for any spelling or grammar errors you may find : ) also I've been trying to not make the chapters so long. I'm working on that.**

•

•

•

•

Furious I pick up my phone and call Alice obviously a night out is exactly what I need after that bullshit text.

"Bellllaaaa" Alice sings happily. Hearing her sound so happy makes me just a little happy that I decided to go with them.

"You are not going to believe what happened. He texted me that he double booked! And that maybe we can try again in the future!" I say frustrated.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry. What a dick and to not even attempt to set up another tentative date. I can't believe him. Hey maybe you dodged a bullet babe." Alice says. Ever the optimist making sure I see the positive side of things instead of dwelling on the shitty.

"Maybe your right I don't know why I'm so bummed honestly. I didn't even know the guy but your right maybe I dodged a bullet. Anyway was calling to let you ladies know I will be going to whiskey Brooklyn." I say dully.

"Well damn sound a little bit more enthused. Our goal tonight is to make sure you forget all about Edward." Alice says determined.

We made plans to meet at the bar at 9:30 pm. Deciding to get out of my funk Edwards short text put me in. Getting myself all dolled up and pretty is exactly what I need to remind myself that I'm a catch.

At 9:25 I'm stepping out of the Uber feeling sexy and confident in my halter red dress and high heels. I see a few guys eyeing me up and down.I blush and smile politely as I make my way to the front door. As I enter the packed bar I spot my two girls at the table.

"Hey girls!" I yell while making my way through the crowd. Noticing that both their boyfriends Jasper and Emmett are making their way back to the table at the same time I'm approaching it. Bummed that yet again I've become the fifth wheel. I try not to make my distaste obvious. I failed miserably at trying.

"Oh come on Bella the guys wanted to see you after I told them about debacles one and two." Alice says apologetically.

"Well thanks for letting me know. No offense to you guys you know I love you like brothers, but after yesterday and today I really didn't want to be a fifth wheel." I say smiling a little while sipping the drink they brought to the table.

"I understand Bells I told shorty here to tell you. She was convinced though if she didn't you wouldn't come." Emmett said knowingly. Rose and Jasper nodding there heads in agreement. Feeling triple teamed I just smiled and continued sipping. Damn them for knowing me so well. Emmett Rose and Alice are talking about an episode of Law and order SVU they all watched. When Jasper decides to see what's going on with me.

"So what happened babe. Talk to me." Jasper says kindly. Jasper has always been easy to talk to. So I find myself openly saying what's on my mind.

"Oh you know Jas same old same. Looking for in all the wrong places it seems. One doesn't bother showing up or maybe he did and didn't like what he saw. Another one asks for my number insists on taking me out to just text me later and cancel." I babble. While Jasper looks intently at me nodding his head in understanding.

"Damn Bells. That sucks ass but you know what everything happens for a reason. Even if we might not know or get what that reason is." Jasper says thoughtfully. Suddenly Alice Rose and Emmett were intrigued by our conversation.

"Bella you know I love you right? But I'm gonna be really honest with you ok?" Rose says.

"You always are Rose so let me have it." I say hesitantly preparing myself for the usual tirade

"Honey you sometimes can be a bit much when it comes to guys. Remember the guy Paul I set you up with? You guys went on about three dates and you obsessed over the fact that he never called you again for a fourth one." Rose said. Emmett nodding his agreement to her statement while Jasper and Alice stayed neutral.

"Never mind the fact that you do this with every guy you causally date. That any of us set you up with. I get it your longest relationship ended badly. Since then you've been on this I need to find my Prince Charming kick. You'd think you would be jaded from what happened with Garrett. You need to relax." She finished.

"Rosie I think you might've been a little harsh. Give bells a break if she's not putting herself out there you guys would give her shit for it. So she's damned either way. Just ease up a bit." Emmett said softly. Rose opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off quickly.

"No she's right Em you don't have to say anything none of you do. Maybe I am obsessive about finding my as you put it Prince Charming, but you know what I don't want to be wasting my time either. I wasted 5 years with a guy I swore was the one for him to drop me like bad habit when he found his one. Maybe I was a little bit crazy for planning a future with a guy that sold me that dream. So yeah sue me for being upfront about what I want." I finished hotly. Throwing back the drink and getting my purse.

"Guys I think this is a little heavy bar talk. Let's talk about something else." Alice says pleadingly as she sees me gathering my things.

"It's fine Alice I'm gonna go." I say quickly getting ready to walk away. Not quick enough Rose grabs my arm

"Bella you know I love you and I'm just being honest." Rose says softly.

"I get that Rose, but tonight wasn't the night for it. I just wanted to get drunk and forget for a night about what a shit track record I have when it comes to dating. So with that I'm going to say goodnight and go." I say coldly.

Knowing that tomorrow is a new day and I'm sure with more apologies and groveling I will forgive her just not now. Hugging and kissing the rest of my friends goodbye I start walking through the crowd not really paying much attention to where I'm going I bump into someone. The universe must have a sick sense of humor, because the someone I bumped into is the someone I wished I never met.

"Izzy!" he says surprised to see me. I cringe at the nickname and hate the fact that he looks good.

"Garrett." I say evenly. I try not to be bitter, but to the left of him I see his fiancé the girl he left me for.

We were together 5 years and two months into their relationship they were engaged. I look around for an easier way out. Not paying much attention to the people at the table with G. My attention is brought back to him as he proceeds to ask me pointless questions.

"How have you been? It's been so long! You look good. Hey Kate look who it is! Izzy." He says so fast that I'm sure I've got some type of whiplash. He's managed to get Kate and everyone else at the tables attention.

What shocks me more than G's fiancé is the man with unruly hair and beautiful green eyes. The same man that blew me off because he double booked. Drinking beers with the man that broke my heart. He's intently looking at me confusion coloring his pretty face. Like I said the universe has some sick sense of humor.

•

•

•

 **So what are we thinking!**

 **Let me hear those thoughts! : )**

 **mamamusings28**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Salutations! Thank you for the reviews follows and favorites!**

Standing there with everyone staring at me I wished the floor could swallow me. G being the idiot he is didn't seem the least bit phased by the fact that everyone around the table seems uncomfortable.

"Gar I'm sure Isabella here has somewhere to be," Kate says distastefully. Not even bothering to hide her dislike.

"Nonsense Katie Iz I would like you to meet my friends.." he begins to go around the table but I cut him off quickly.

"You know what Garrett Kate is right unfortunately I was on my way out," I said quickly trying to walk away.

"Aww, bummer Isabella well it was nice seeing you. Have a good night." Kate says disingenuously. The two woman at the table with her snort under their breath.

"Yeah it is a bummer Kate we can't catch up. You know for a woman who got the guy you are awfully bitter towards me. It's sad really. Have a good night everyone."

As I start to walk away. Edward speaks up from his spot at the table no longer shocked.

"Bella wait up!" he yells over the loud music following. Not stopping I go straight to the door and finally smell the fresh air I've been yearning for.

"Hey, I said wait up," he says a little bit out of breath. I turn around to face him. Preparing myself to act unfazed by all the events that transpired today.

"What's up Edward," I say as casually as I can pull off.

"So uh. This is a bit awkward." He laughs uncomfortably running his hands through his hair.

"What's awkward about it Edward," I ask enjoying the fact that he feels awkward.

"For one we were supposed to go out tonight and then we run into each other here. Also, the incident back there between you and my brother's co-worker. Seems like there's some history there." He says I look at him with an unreadable expression on my face.

"A date which you canceled on very last minute. With very little explanation it's fine I wasn't actually expecting you to follow through with the date." I lie through my teeth. I didn't want him to know that I was actually looking forward to it. I also make it a point to not address what he said about G.

"Wow now, who's throwing around insults. I'll have you know I had every intention of making our date happen." He says feigned insult.

"Whether you intended to make it happen or not your actions proved otherwise. Like I said before you don't have to explain to me. We barely know each other." I say patiently while checking to see if there were any cabs.

"Can I ask what gives you the impression that I wasn't going to go through with our date." He asks questioningly. Taking a deep breath I look at him getting myself ready to be really honest with him.

"For one, you put little to no thought when it came to said date. Also, you waited until 8:30 pm to cancel and lastly you didn't bother texting me throughout the day to confirm whether or not we were still on." I ramble. A look of a shock passes his face and very small part of me is satisfied that I was obviously right.

"Uh wow. Do you make it a habit to over think everything?" he questions. This guy has some nerve.

"Yes, I do. Now tell me am I wrong though in my overthinking." I ask him. Smiling as he runs his hand through his hair again.

"Fine you aren't wrong. I didn't put much thought into the date but allow me to prove you wrong now. Let me take you out." He replies with a beautiful cocky smirk. I so badly wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Ha! I knew it!" I say triumphantly.

"Yeah yeah so you didn't answer my question can I take you out?" he says patiently while I'm still gloating.

"Sure. Sometime in the future right." I say sarcastically. Smiling wide at him and batting my eyelashes for good measure. Not seeming the least bit phased by my sarcasm.

"Well no I mean now." He says and smiles widely at my dumbfounded expression. Damn him.

"What? It's late and you have nothing planned. What kinda of half-ass date is that." I say quickly.

"Some of the best things in life are done with no plans." He says happily.

"I'm pretty sure the saying is some of the best things in life are free." I respond.

"Stop stalling Bella. One date that's all a little spontaneity never hurt anyone " He replies and goes in for the kill by brushing a strand of my hair behind my ear and smiling softly at me.

Everything in me is screaming no. Make him suffer and sweat he doesn't deserve a second chance hell he barely deserved the first one.

I'm not a prude by any means, but being spontaneous with a man I barely know is a foreign concept to me. Something about him though makes me want to say fuck planning and overthinking. So I do what I know is probably not the smartest thing. I agree.

"Fine. One date that's all. This better be the best-unplanned date ever." I reply warily.

"Perfect!" He says and smiles brightly.

He looks a little shocked that I agreed. Join the club buddy. After all, curiosity killed the cat and unfortunately for me, Edward has me very curious.

•

•

•

 **Let me hear those thoughts!**

 **mamamusings28**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: As always thank you for the reviews follows and favorites! Makes me super happy that people are enjoying my musings! Now on to the date! : )**

•

•

•

"Would you like to get something to eat?" Edward asks before I can respond my phone buzzes letting me know I received a text

 _Are you ok? We just saw G and his floozy while leaving the bar-Ally_

Chuckling at her description of Garrett's fiancé I quickly type back I'm fine, and we'll catch up tomorrow.

"Sorry about that. It's a bit late for a full-blown meal maybe we can do something small." I say as I start thinking of places.

"I know the perfect place and it will give us options." Smiling at me he holds his hand out for me to take. I grab it reluctantly and feel a tsunami of butterflies in my stomach. He must feel something to because he just looks at me and smiles.

"So, can I know what and where this perfect place may be?"

"It's a surprise and this is my attempt to make up for being an asshole." He winks at me as a cab pulls up, and we get in. The cab ride is quiet but a comfortable quiet. We finally reach the restaurant I smile widely at the name. Ironic.

"Serendipity?" I look at him smiling. He's paying the cab, but he looks up at me and smiles.

"Yeah I love this place. I also thought it was fitting for our date." We walk into the quaint little restaurant and I immediately fall in love with the ambiance of this place.

"You know being a native New Yorker I never actually been here. So, thank you for this." I say genuinely.

"Wow really? Well then I'm glad I get to be with you for your first serendipity experience. It's a must in New York." He looks at the menu giving suggestions on things he likes.

"So Bella where are you from?" He asks

"I'm from Queens Woodside to be exact." Deciding on what I want to eat I put the menu down and ask the same question.

"I live in Brooklyn Park slope but grew up in Long Island." He says. The waitress comes batting her eyelashes at him smiling widely. He doesn't seem the least bit fazed by her blatant attempt at flirting. He orders the ultimate BLT and I order the humble pie with a hot chocolate.

"Nice area. So Edward how old are you." I take a sip of my hot chocolate. It tastes amazing so caught up in how good it is I almost miss his answer.

"I'm 37 years old." He laughs at the shocked expression and my almost choking.

"You're 37? How I mean don't take this the wrong way but you don't look that old." I say shocked. He just smiles like he gets that often.

"Ouch that old huh well thank you I guess. I get that a lot." He responds genuinely with no hint of cockiness. Still shocked by this revelation questions just start forming in my mind and before I can ask any of them he stops me and asks how old I am.

"I'm 27 so younger than you." I laugh nervously. Shoving a piece of pie in my mouth not even bothering to savor the taste. He smiles softly at me attempting to ease my obvious discomfort.

"Ah a 10 year age gap. I can see your hesitancy on your face is the age gap an issue?" He inquires. While taking a sip of his drink. I think about what he just asked do I have an issue with it.

"As cliché as this may sound age is just a number. I won't lie though I have A LOT of questions." I told him honestly. He must've expected that because all he did was smile and nod for me to continue.

"I apologize in advance because some questions might be really forward." Giving him the heads up that some things I'm about to ask might offend him.

"No worries I think I can handle it. I will be as honest as I can with you. I'm an open book. I have questions myself, so we can go back and forth." He says.

"My first question is why are you still single at 37?" I ask. He nearly chokes on his BLT.

"Um wow I didn't expect you to go in guns blazing." He laughs "The easiest response I can give you is I'm single by choice. I enjoy the freedom that comes with it." He says simply. I'm now looking at him like he has five heads. Who the hell enjoys being single. Especially for that long.

"An I can tell by that look on your face you don't agree." He chuckles.

"Is that code for there is something wrong with you?" I say innocently.

"Ha no I'd like to think there isn't, but then again I'm biased. To give you some insight I was engaged for five years." He finishes he's lookin at me like he can see the wheels turning in my head.

"Wow engaged. That's pretty big if you don't mind me asking what happened?" I asked intrigued knowing there's a good chance he probably won't tell me.

"I think that story is better off for the second date." He says confidently. While calling the waitress over for the check.

"Awfully confident there will be a second date huh." I say a little miffed at his assumption.

"Not confident just hoping that there will be. Seeing as this one is going so well." He says sweetly. He pays the bill, and we walk side by side out of the restaurant.

"I have a lot more questions but it's getting late and I have to get back to queens." I say regrettably.

Surprised by how much I don't want the night to end and especially surprised at how much I was enjoying his company.

"Well how about I take you home." He says.

"Uh I have a three month rule, so I don't think so." I say quickly. He lets out a loud laugh. Thoroughly embarrassed I put my head down, and he quickly lifts my head back up by putting his finger underneath my chin.

"Please don't be embarrassed I find it endearing that you speak your mind so freely. I just meant I could take you home, so we'd have more time to talk. Or we could set up that second date." He says softly

"Ok that sounds good." Looking intently into his eyes I feel like I could get lost his laugh brings me out of the daze I found myself in

"Sounds good to which." He says

"Oh um we could set up the second date." I say shyly not trusting myself to get into a cab with him. The urge to kiss him is strong. He licks his lips and says ok.

"Let me pull out my calendar here wouldn't want to double book." I say sarcastically. I think to myself is tomorrow too soon? Deciding not to say anything he offers days yes available.

"Ha. Ha. I'm not going to live that one down huh. So I could Monday or Tuesday."

"Monday sounds good to me." I say happily as I add it to my calendar. As I finish typing my uber pulls up to the curb. Edward reaches out and opens the door for me.

"Thank you for tonight Edward I thoroughly enjoyed myself. I'll text you tomorrow to discuss plans for Monday." I tell him.

"Sounds good to me. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself and that I was able to show you a good time without having a plan." He replies.

"Ditto." He comes closer to me I hold my breath because I'm pretty sure he's about to kiss me and I can't wait.

It starts off as a sweet kiss but because I'm eager I softly run my tongue over his lips asking for just a little more. I'm thrilled when he opens his mouth and our tongues begin to fight for dominance. I let my hands run through his hair, and he groans when I lightly tug at it.

"HEY LADY ARE YOU COMING OR GOING. I GOT OTHER PEOPLE I COULD BE PICKING UP." The uber driver interrupts rudely.

"Sorry." I grumble. "That was wow." I say finally entering the uber I look up at him.

Edward smiles down at me "It really was. Have a good night Bella. Text me when you get home." Kissing me once more lightly.

Laying my head back against the seat I have the biggest smile plastered on my face. Glad I decided to take a chance on him and do this impromptu date. I couldn't wait to see what Monday holds for us.

•

•

•

 **Fun little fact this chapter was inspired by me and my husband's first date and our age gap except ours is 15 years I also like to call it a love gap.**

 **Also I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors**

 **Let me hear those thoughts!**

 **mamamusings28**


End file.
